She Knew: A Trail of Hints
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: Last version: Minerva knows of Albus's feelings for her, but chooses to let him come to her. When it becomes clear he's taking longer than she hoped, she gives him a push in the right direction. Instead of a verbal hint, its a physical one. MMAD oneshot.


**She Knew: A Trail of Hints**

**Another version!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Minerva had noticed the way Albus looked at her. She saw an emotion in his sparkling blue eyes that she had never seen in any other man's. She knew he loved her. But, she didn't tell him so. Minerva wanted Albus to tell her when he was ready, and not push him. After all, she was patient enough to wait for the man she loved in return.

She noticed the instances when it seemed he was on the verge of telling her, but had lost his courage at the last moment. Minerva knew that at these times, he was not ready. As she thought about these instances, though, she wondered if she should have given him a little push forward – just a tiny one. Maybe a hint or suggestion would have been appropriate, just to let him know that he had a chance. She finally decided that when the next moment came, she would give him a push forward, but only a hint.

At the end of one of their chess games, he looked up at her from her queen destroying his king and smiled, "Congratulations. You've beat me."

Minerva smirked, "Again."

He shook his head in amusement before looking at her again. He hesitated, but started, "Minerva, I…"

He had hesitated again, so Minerva prompted, "Yes, Albus?"

After yet another hesitation, he finally said, "I have a confession to make."

"Oh?" she commented, knowing this was yet another instance in which he attempted to tell her the truth.

"I…," but he lost his courage again at the last moment, "I am addicted to lemon drops."

Minerva's eyebrows shot up, "That's…interesting." She stood, and Albus soon followed, "Well, goodnight Albus." She gently brushed past him as she headed for the door.

He smelled the sweet scent of her perfume mixed with her favorite treat, ginger newts, as she passed. He felt her hand brush against his on accident – at least that's what he thought – and marveled at its softness. He watched her walk as she headed for the door, memorizing for the millionth time how she moved. He barely registered the tiny click as she closed the door behind her as he continued to think about her and what he had just neglected to do.

Three days later, Minerva was just about to leave his office after discussing school matters when he stopped her, "Minerva, wait."

She turned away from the door to look at him. She noticed the look in his eyes, realizing that this was again another attempt to tell her his feelings. Albus approached her and opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again. Minerva asked, although she knew what was bothering him, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," he sighed. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, "Goodnight, my dear."

She gave him a small smile before reaching up to peck his cheek, "Goodnight, Albus." With that she left, leaving a confused Albus in her wake.

Albus couldn't stop thinking about that chaste kiss on the cheek for days. A week after the event, Minerva noticed the look on his face. He was confused, frustrated, happy, and sad all at once. She suspected he was confused about the peck on the cheek she had given him, frustrated with himself for not just going out and speaking his mind, happy that she had kissed him in some shape or form, and sad that she – supposedly – had yet to know his feelings for her.

Knowing that he would not convey this to her on his own, she sighed and opened a window of opportunity, "You look like there's a lot on your mind."

Albus met her gaze, "There is," he agreed quietly.

"You know you can tell me anything," Minerva looked at him sternly over her spectacles, "don't you?"

"Yes, I know," he sighed. "But you'll probably think less of me if I speak my mind."

"I would never, _ever_, think less of you, Albus Dumbledore," she informed him. "Just tell me what's on your mind. I promise I will take whatever it is well."

Albus studied her, piercing her with his x-ray stare. He looked into his lap and said, "Fine. I have been meaning to tell you something for a long while. Since about year after your appointment as a professor, I believe. I... I," he seemed to be loosing his courage again. It seemed as if he had a Tongue-Tying Curse on him; whenever he went to reveal the truth to her, he seemed unable to get the words out at all.

Minerva gently took his hand, rubbing reassuring circles on the back of it, "You what, Albus?" she asked softly, prompting him.

He looked back at her and into her emerald green eyes, glancing between the pools he loved and their clasped hands. He was given more confidence and said, "I love you."

Minerva smiled, "I love you too."

Albus opened his mouth slightly in surprise, but quickly closed it, for Albus Dumbledore did _not_ gape, "You – you do?"

"I do," she assured him, still smiling.

_Finally_.


End file.
